Between Lust And Hate
by Roshieru
Summary: [spoilers volume 6 God Child] Après le départ de Riff, Cain est désemparé et se demande à présent ce qu'il doit faire.


Commentaire : Cette fanfiction (ou song fic, en fait) se passe juste après les évènements du volume 6. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu ou si vous ne voulez pas connaître certaines choses, mieux vaut quitter cette page (et ne pas lire la suite du commentaire). Pour les autres, j'espère que la lecture vous plaira, je l'ai écrite en deux jours. J'avais envie de faire un texte sur God Child depuis un moment mais un couple Cain/Riff traditionnel ne m'intéressait pas. Par traditionnel, j'entend un Riff dévoué et gentil, bien sûr (ben Riff dans toute sa splendeur, quoi). Alors quand le « méchant » Riff est apparu dans le volume 6, ça m'a tout de suite donné des idées. Je dois être bizarre mais j'aime les histoires où l'amour et la haine se mélangent, où les sentiments sont compliquées (qui a dit « tordu » ?). Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi à rendre ce que j'avais en tête et j'ai peut-être fait quelques incohérences avec le manga. Bah, on verra bien. Moi je suis satisfaite, en tout cas. J'avais aussi envie de faire apparaître Jezabel (ou Jezebel, j'ai du mal à me rappeler de l'orthographe de son nom) dans la fic mais sa présence était superflue et n'apportait rien (dommage, j'aime ce personnage).  
La chanson appartient au groupe Epica. Il s'agit de Trois Vierges, présente sur leur second cd (consign to oblivion). Pour ceux qui sont ennemis avec l'anglais, il y a des sites qui doivent proposer des traductions.

**Between lust and hate**

_Memory, fading out  
Its presence still lingers in my mind  
Listen to your inner voice  
There's no escape, there's no other choice_

_A foolish fate that came about  
Death could not leave without  
Don't try to scour your inane soul  
It would be labour lost_

Riff était parti.  
Cain n'aurait jamais cru que trois mots, trois petits mots insignifiants, puissent semer autant le trouble dans son cœur.  
Riff était parti. Delilah le lui avait volé. Son père s'évertuait à lui prendre tout ce qui lui était précieux, à briser son bonheur, à détruire ceux qu'il aimait.  
Le Riff qui avait pris soin de lui et qui avait pansé ses blessures n'était plus. Et Cain ne savait réellement ce qui était le plus douloureux : la trahison ou savoir que cet être qui lui était si précieux ne reviendrait jamais ?  
Le Riff qu'il avait connu n'était rien de plus qu'une illusion, créée par Delilah. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu était faux et… Pourtant… Le comte ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter. Malgré les paroles blessantes de son serviteur, lorsque sa vraie personnalité avait été retrouvée, il ne pouvait admettre cet échec. Il ne pouvait admettre que ses souvenirs n'avaient aucune valeur. Que le réconfort que lui avait apporté Riff n'avait été qu'un mensonge savamment élaboré.  
Il ne pouvait laisser Riff à Delilah. Laisser encore son père anéantir ce en quoi il accordait de l'importance.  
Alexis n'avait fait que renforcer sa détermination à combattre l'organisation maléfique. Il était prêt à employer n'importe quel moyen pour atteindre son but. Et, plus que tout, il ne pouvait laisser Riff entre les mains de Delilah. Il préférait le tuer plutôt que de le perdre… Il était à lui, bon ou mauvais. C'était une victoire qu'il ne pouvait accorder à son père.  
Car Riff n'avait pas simplement été son serviteur. Il avait été celui qui lui avait apporté de l'espoir et qui l'avait protégé. Il avait été celui sur qui Cain pensait pouvoir à jamais compter. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire à une trahison de sa part.  
Alors, au nom de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu… Il le délivrerait. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ses « bonnes résolutions », l'incertitude dominait Cain comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.  
Serait-il seulement capable de tuer l'homme qui avait pris tant d'importance dans sa vie ? Il voulait le garder uniquement pour lui et le délivrer mais… Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Comment imaginer un monde où Riff ne serait définitivement plus ? De plus, il ne pouvait croire qu'il ne subsistait rien de lui. L'autre Riff, si méprisant et cruel. Celui-ci devait bien se souvenir de tous les instants passés. Ne les regrettait-il pas ? N'y avait-il aucun espoir de le voir revenir auprès de lui ? Devrait-il absolument le tuer ?  
Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, ni l'enterrer.  
Chaque chose lui rappelait Riff. Il ne pouvait poser son regard sur une pièce du manoir sans se laisser submerger par les souvenirs. Parfois, il se mettait à l'appeler, par simple habitude, et il réalisait ensuite sa bévue. L'absence de son serviteur et ami lui pesait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer aux autres. C'était comme une plaie enflammée qui ne pourrait à jamais guérir.

_Deep inside hides a lie  
Where can we try to seek  
A way so this will die_

_Innocence died when they took his mind  
And they tried to leave him behind  
Not even a cascade of tears will save you  
And keep you away from harm_

C'en était trop, Cain étouffé. Il était tard, il faisait nuit, mais il ne cessait de ressasser les mêmes pensées déprimantes. Il ne pouvait rester un instant de plus dans cette maison qui lui rappelait tant de choses à présent douloureuses.  
Alors, il avait décidé de sortir, malgré la mauvaise humeur d'une Maryweather qui trouvait cela imprudent. Il avait décidé de sortir car il étouffait et se sentait oppressé. Peu lui importait les risques. Il avait le sentiment que son heure n'était pas encore arrivée pour Delilah et que l'organisation allait continuer de jouer un peu plus longtemps avec ses nerfs.

Cain revêtit un long manteau noir par dessus son costume seyant. Il prit aussi un chapeau haut de forme qu'il vissa sur sa tête et une canne qui semblait être l'accessoire indispensable pour tout noble. Il s'habilla seul car aucun autre serviteur que Riff ne pouvait le toucher. Il laça ses chaussures lui-même. Et, enfin, il prit un dernier accessoire, pour sa protection, car il n'était pas aussi inconscient que sa sœur voulait bien le croire. En vérité, il était d'humeur à écorcher vif tout représentant de Delilah. Ou à concocter un poison qui les laisserait définitivement sans voix…  
Cain quitta le manoir et marcha dans la rue. Il aurait pu prendre un fiacre mais il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Le fond de l'air était frais mais cela n'était pas désagréable, loin de là.  
Il promena son regard sur les façades des riches demeures. La rue où il se trouvait était déserte mais il ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'agitation de la population Londonienne. Des commerces s'alignaient des deux côtés de l'avenue et Cain songea qu'il pourrait en profiter pour acheter quelque chose à Maryweather. Il avait envie de voir un sourire rayonner sur le visage de sa petite sœur. Au moins, cela pourrait peut-être dissiper son obsession pour Riff durant un instant.  
Alors qu'il observait chaque vitrine et que le soleil déclinait rapidement dans le ciel, il crut apercevoir un reflet dans la vitre. Son regard essaya de se concentrer sur l'étalage de robes à rubans mais finit par revenir sur l'image qui avait attiré son attention.  
Dans la foule, juste derrière lui… Cain essaya de garder son calme mais il ne put empêcher les battements de son cœur de s'accélérer.  
C'était Riff, il n'avait aucun doute. C'était lui.  
Il se trouvait derrière lui, à quelques mètres seulement. Il le regardait.  
L'autre Riff qui l'avait trahi…  
Cain chercha à se contrôler à nouveau et à se focaliser sur les articles. Il pensa à Maryweather. Il voulait lui faire plaisir et la voir heureuse. Pourtant, son regard ne cessait de revenir à ce reflet aussi intangible qu'un fantôme. Il allait d'une robe à celui-ci, puis faisait de son mieux pour revenir aux robes. Et lorsqu'enfin l'image ayant amené son trouble disparut, la panique l'envahit.  
Cain, habituellement si calme et sûr de lui, se retrouva comme un enfant venant de perdre ses parents parmi tout un tas d'inconnus. Il ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. Il venait de voir Riff et celui-ci était soudainement reparti, comme si de rien n'était.  
Le jeune comte chercha parmi la foule en bousculant plusieurs personnes dans son agitation. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, n'hésitant pas à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir par dessus l'épaule des personnes qui étaient plus grandes que lui. Il ne se souciait guère des regards agacés que lui lançaient de stricts inconnus.  
Alors qu'il pensait avoir définitivement perdu de vu son ancien serviteur ou avoir été victime d'une hallucination, il vit réapparaître Riff, de dos, à l'autre bout de la rue. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc ne pouvaient passer inaperçus. Sans savoir exactement si ce qu'il faisait était bien raisonnable, et sans même s'en soucier à vrai dire, Cain pressa le pas pour essayer de le suivre. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, Riff n'était pas là pour revenir à son service, mais il avait désespéramment besoin de le voir, un peu plus encore. Même de loin, cela lui suffisait. Les paroles blessantes n'avaient pas fait naître la haine chez lui, juste la tristesse et l'incompréhension.  
Il ne pouvait laisser partir son oiseau en cage.  
Il ne pouvait l'oublier ou le détester.

Cain veilla à rester toujours à une certaine distance de Riff. Malgré tout, il était sûr et certain que celui-ci se savait suivi et il se demandait même si ce n'était pas le but recherché. Mais le comte n'avait pas peur de tomber dans un piège.  
Lorsque Riff s'arrêta devant une maison de maître, qui paraissait presque abandonnée, et y entra, Cain marqua toutefois un instant d'hésitation. Une partie de lui-même, sans aucun doute celle qui avait encore un minimum de raison, lui souffla que poursuivre n'était pas une bonne idée. Il allait s'attirer des ennuis. Mais l'anglais ne voulait pas rebrousser chemin maintenant. Même si c'était pour être blessé et constater l'emprise de son père sur celui qui lui avait offert tant d'espoir, il avait besoin de…  
Une fine pluie commença à tomber lorsque Cain entra à son tour dans la bâtisse. Il enleva son chapeau et l'abandonna à côté de la porte, sur un petit meuble dévoré par la vermine. Puis il s'avança dans le hall, la canne toujours dans une de ses mains. Son regard alla de droite à gauche. Les deux portes menant au rez-de-chaussée étaient condamnées par des planches solidement clouées mais l'escalier face à lui était praticable. Il l'examina de longues secondes avant d'oser l'emprunter, une main sur la rampe. La première marche craqua sèchement et la suivante aussi, malgré les précautions qu'il avait prises pour se faire le plus silencieux possible. Voyant que tout effort de discrétion était vain, il poursuivit d'un pas plus rapide et atteint le palier du premier étage. A nouveau, il observa les lieux, essayant de savoir par où Riff avait pu aller. Les choix étaient restreints. Il y avait le côté gauche du couloir ou le côté droit. Il décida de tenter à gauche, examinant chaque porte qu'il croisait. Elles aussi avaient été fermées par des planches. Arrivé au bout, dans un cul de sac où se trouvait une grande fenêtre, il revint sur ses pas pour traverser l'autre portion du couloir. Il remarqua, au passage, la trappe du grenier, inaccessible. A nouveau, il constata la même chose. Les pièces derrière les portes étaient inaccessibles. Un instant… Pas toutes. L'une d'elle avait été réouverte. Peut-être récemment. Sur le mur, on voyait encore l'empreinte des clous.  
Cain stoppa devant d'un air circonspect. Il toucha le vieux bois d'une main gantée et baissa les yeux sur la poignée en métal. Ses doigts l'effleurèrent, il se demanda si Riff était derrière. Il pressa la poignée et poussa la porte.  
« Que suis je donc en train de faire ? » pensa-t-il en même temps. « C'est de la folie mais ne peux pas m'en aller. J'ai besoin de revoir son visage. J'aimerais qu'il me redonne l'espoir que mon père m'a volé. »  
La déception creva le cœur de Cain, lorsqu'il vit que la pièce était vide. Peut-être avait-il rêvé. Peut-être que Riff n'avait jamais été là.  
C'était une chambre qui sentait le renfermé. Les meubles avaient été laissés et de la poussière les recouvrait. Une épaisse couche de poussière. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'une petite commode et passa son doigt sur le dessus. La saleté recouvrait le tissu noir de son gant. Il ferma à demi les yeux. Il se sentait si triste. Son regard alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, qui possédait encore des rideaux rendu jaune par le temps.  
Lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui le grincement de la porte qui se refermait, Cain ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il n'était guère surpris. Et il n'avait soudainement plus envie de se retourner.  
« - Et la curiosité tua le chat, » murmura Riff d'une voix froide.  
Cain se contenta d'un sourire étrange. Il était le chat mais il ne comptait certainement pas mourir pour sa curiosité.  
« - C'est pourtant toi qui a commencé à m'épier, » rétorqua le comte en se retournant lentement. Il fixa Riff en imitant son attitude distante. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer le trouble qu'il pouvait ressentir. D'un autre côté, peut-être que la façon dont il l'avait suivi était la meilleure manifestation de celui-ci.  
Il se rendit compte que Riff n'avait pas répondu à sa remarque. Cain en fut quelque peu mal à l'aise, il n'appréciait pas la tension qui commençait à s'installer.  
« - Tu comptes m'empêcher de repartir ? » questionna le jeune homme en fixant la porte devant laquelle se trouvait Riff. L'ancien valet suivit son regard et eut un petit rire moqueur :  
« - Parce que vous pensez qu'un nobliaux infantile tel que vous m'intéresse ? »  
Il s'écarta, montrant la sortie à Cain d'une main. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas pour autant. Il avait un pressentiment.  
« - Vous ne voulez plus partir ? » insista Riff en prenant une mine faussement déconcertée. Il continuait de s'amuser de son attitude.  
Cain, agacé, franchit la distance qui le séparait de la porte avec rapidité. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, il sentit la main de Riff sur son épaule.  
« - Ne me touche pas, » ordonna le comte d'un ton impérieux. Ses yeux mordorés foudroyèrent son ancien serviteur. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. La présence de son ancien serviteur l'irritait soudainement. Sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à nouveau à sa trahison et à son changement de personnalité. Au mensonge.  
« - A présent, vous ne voulez plus que je vous touche ? » s'étonna Riff d'un air qui se voulait blessé mais Cain se doutait qu'il jouait la comédie pour le tourmenter. « Vous ne réclamiez pourtant que ma présence, auparavant. Pleurant comme un enfant derrière vos airs supérieurs. »  
Cain essaya de se libérer de la main qui le retenait toujours mais Riff le poussa soudainement dos contre la porte, tout en se rapprochant de lui.  
« - Vous pouvez faire illusion devant les autres. Ils pensent que vous êtes forts ou dangereux. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me tromper, Cain. Je sais que vous êtes angoissé et possessif. Vous ne m'avez jamais laissé de liberté, soit disant parce que vous teniez à moi. Mais tenir à quelqu'un veut-il dire pour autant de l'empêcher de vivre comme il l'entend. Je n'étais qu'un objet entre vos mains. »  
Cain se sentit piqué au vif.  
« - Ce que tu dis n'est que mensonge. Riff ne pensait pas ainsi et toi tu n'es pas Riff. »  
L'homme ne sembla pas s'émouvoir des paroles de Cain et poursuivit sur sa lancée :  
« - Et pauvre Maryweather. Elle vous aime tellement mais vous la maintenez recluse aussi, soit disant pour la protéger. Comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée que vous ne sauriez partager avec quiconque. Pauvre Oscar qui fait tant de vains efforts. Comprend-t-il seulement que vous ne lui accorderez jamais ce qu'il souhaite ?  
« - Tais toi ! » s'écria Cain, perdant toute maîtrise de ses sentiments. « Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » Et sur ces mots, il empoigna Riff par le col de sa chemise, faisant tomber sa canne au passage.  
L'homme aux cheveux blancs resta tout d'abord aussi froid qu'il l'avait été durant cet échange. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.  
« - Que désirez-vous vraiment, Cain ? »  
Le comte eut un mouvement de recul, son dos heurtant la porte, car la main de Riff s'était approchée de son visage.  
« - Quoi ? » commença-t-il, surpris. « Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question, » ajouta-t-il en relâchant Riff.  
« - Est-ce si innocent de me suivre ? » poursuivit-il d'une voix plus basse en repoussant un peu plus, si cela était possible, Cain contre la porte. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. « Depuis que nous nous connaissons, vous n'avez cessé de détester toute personne qui aurait pu attirer mon attention. Est-ce parce que j'ai été votre serviteur le plus proche ou bien parce que… »  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.  
Cain se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, car l'espace qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de Riff semblait se rétrécir de secondes en secondes. Il ne voyait que trop bien où voulait en venir son valet. Il voulait fuir et laisser tomber toute cette folie mais il ne parvenait à bouger. Le regard de Riff le captivait. Sa voix le captivait. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi.  
« - Cesse de dire des bêtises, » murmura Cain, cherchant une façon de noyer le poisson. « Tu étais mon serviteur mais aussi un ami, pour moi. »  
Riff parut amusé.  
« - Est-ce que l'on regarde un serviteur ou un ami comme l'on regarde un amant ? » demanda-t-il, en avançant encore son visage. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent presque. « Je pourrais… »  
Cain voulut savoir pourquoi il s'était interrompu mais leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent pour de bon. Une personne extérieure aurait sans aucun doute trouvé ce bref contact insignifiant mais le comte sentit son cœur battre plus fort et son corps frissonner. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'effet que lui avait procuré ce frôlement, il se troubla. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Riff était un homme et lui aussi. Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours été possessif envers son serviteur. Oui, il était prêt à l'admettre, il l'avait été et il le serait encore. Mais c'était parce qu'il s'était occupé de lui, qu'il avait essuyé ses pleurs et qu'il l'avait protégé. Il ne pouvait permettre que Delilah salisse ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Mais, jamais… Enfin, il ne pensait pas avoir eu… Ce genre de sentiments ou d'attirances pour Riff… Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?  
« - Ca n'a jamais été le cas, » se défendit Cain en essayant de le repousser. « Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de désir. » Mais lui même n'en était plus aussi sûr.  
« - Tu trembles. Ce n'est pas de peur, » rétorqua Riff, portant ses doigts sur la joue du comte sans que celui-ci cherche à l'éviter, pour cette fois.

_Concinnity of destiny  
Is not what you wished it to be_

_Blinded by love  
Between lust and hate  
You scarred your fate  
There's no time to waste_

_Ride for your own ruin  
Odium became your opium_

C'était tout sauf sensé. Cain le savait pourtant et avait essayé de résister. Mais lorsque la distance entre leurs lèvres s'étaient à nouveau réduites et que Riff avait engagé un baiser plus prononcé, il s'était retrouvé totalement désarmé, partagé entre désir et envie de fuir au plus vite.  
Le désir l'avait finalement remporté.  
Il n'avait pas du tout réfléchi aux conséquences. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé au fait que Riff était, en quelque sorte, son ennemi. Même si tout était faux, même si son ancien serviteur le manipulait, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait envie d'être auprès de lui. Il avait envie de se sentir aimé, par les actes.  
C'était quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait lui offrir. Aucune femme, aucun autre homme. Riff détenait une place à part dans son cœur. Maryweather elle aussi était importante mais c'était sa sœur, l'affection qu'il avait pour elle était différente.  
Il ne savait pas si sa soudaine attirance était due aux paroles et aux actes de Riff, dans cette chambre, ou s'il l'avait déjà eu avant, sans s'en rendre compte. Dans le fond, il s'en fichait. Ses lèvres étaient tout ce qui lui importait. La chaleur du baiser rendait son cœur plus léger. Il en oubliait presque que ce n'était pas réellement SON Riff qui était devant lui mais celui qui avait pris sa place. Une personne bien plus cruelle et, à l'évidence, perverse.  
Leurs baisers se firent plus passionnés. Cain était totalement sous l'emprise du séducteur. Ses bras avaient glissé le long de son cou et ses doigts s'étaient enfoui dans sa chevelure si claire. Il donnait la fausse impression de maîtriser les choses mais il n'était que l'esclave, suivant les désirs de son maître.  
Il se laissait embrasser plutôt qu'il n'embrassait, et il se laissa conduire jusqu'au lit, pousser dessus et déshabiller. Il aimait sentir les mains de Riff sur son corps. Ses épaules, son torse, son ventre et plus bas encore. Il n'aurait jamais cru son serviteur capable d'embraser ainsi ses sens, lui qui paraissait toujours si strict et sérieux. Et, pourtant, il lui faisait connaître un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Par ses doigts et ses lèvres qui ne restaient guère sages.  
Cain eut bientôt lui aussi l'envie de goûter au corps de Riff. Il lui ôta sa chemise, prenant enfin une initiative. Ses mains explorèrent sa peau qui lui paraissait si douce mais son cœur se serra en voyant l'étrange marque en forme de rose. C'était elle qui avait révélé la trahison. Il évita de la toucher, ou même de la regarder. Il ne voulait pas voir pareille marque sur le corps de Riff. C'était une souillure.  
Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux nus, leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils échangèrent d'autres baisers et d'autres caresses, assis sur le lit. Cain se rendait compte que Riff était bien plus grand et fort que lui. Le comte avait des membres beaucoup plus fin et, par certains côtés, des traits féminins.  
Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Riff lui saisit soudainement les poignets d'une façon impérieuse et l'allongea dos sur le lit, les mains ramenées au dessus de la tête. L'homme le fixa, droit dans les yeux. Cain se sentit à nouveau mal à l'aise, car il n'appréciait guère cette position qui le mettait dans une totale soumission.  
« Les rôles sont inversés, » songea-t-il. « C'est moi qui reçois les ordres à présent. »  
Hors, ce n'était pas comme s'il était habitué à pareille situation.  
Comme s'il devinait son trouble, Riff se mit à sourire mais ne relâcha pas pour autant les poignets de Cain. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour se glisser entre ses cuisses ouvertes, son propre membre tendu venant effleurer celui de son partenaire et le faire gémir.  
« - Je ne pensais pas que tu me céderais aussi facilement, » fit remarquer Riff.  
Le comte nota qu'il ne le vouvoyait plus. Ce changement soudain le perturba bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'accepter. Son serviteur avait toujours utilisé le « vous », même après son changement de personnalité.  
« - Toi qui es si fier et imbu de ta personne, » poursuivit Riff, desserrant légèrement sa prise sur les poignets de Cain. « Tu t'offres à moi comme si j'étais réellement ton soi-disant « ami ». »  
Le jeune homme voulut rétorquer et clamer qu'il savait très bien qui il était mais Riff le retourna brusquement sur le ventre. Cain ne put que lâcher une exclamation de surprise. Un baiser dans son cou apaisa sa mauvaise humeur. Une pensée venait toutefois de naître dans son esprit : ce qu'il faisait était un jeu dangereux. Peut-être plaisant par bien des côtés mais dangereux. Il avait toutes les chances d'en ressortir blessé et de le regretter.  
« - A-t-on avis, je fais ça pourquoi ? » demanda Riff à un Cain silencieux. Il fit courir ses doigts le long du dos de son partenaire, jusqu'au niveau de ses reins. « Parce que je te hais… »  
Cain ferma les yeux. Il ne pleura pas pourtant. Il le savait.  
La haine…  
Mais la haine n'était-elle pas tout aussi extrême que l'amour ? Tout aussi passionnée. Elle pouvait donner envie de convoiter l'impossible. Elle pouvait engendrer la douleur et le désespoir. Haine et amour n'étaient pas si éloignés.  
Cain voulait Riff parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que de concrétiser son amour. Et Riff voulait Cain parce qu'il le haïssait et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant, pour lui, que de posséder son ennemi, corps et âme.  
Et lorsque Riff commença à aller et venir en lui, Cain lui offrit ce dont il avait envie, car se satisfaire était bien la dernière chose qu'ils pouvaient faire l'un pour l'autre à présent.

Lorsque Cain s'éveilla, quelques heures plus tard, la nuit avait étendu son règne et la lune était cachée par des nuages. Il se redressa dans le lit, sentant une douleur due aux ébats. Assis, il jeta un regard à Riff et sentit la peine l'envahir. Qui aurait pu croire que cet homme qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés était son ennemi ? Cain lui-même aurait pu se bercer d'illusions, en contemplant son visage. Quelques mèches blanches balayaient son front et sa joue. Il était si beau et paraissait si inoffensif. Incapable de dire des mots cruels à la personne avec qui il partageait son lit.  
Mais Cain savait pourtant ce qu'il en était et il avait pris une décision douloureuse après que l'extase l'ait submergé. Les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux à cet instant, Riff n'avait sans aucun doute pas su les interpréter. Cela avait pu être de la joie ou de la tristesse. Cela n'avait été que du désespoir. Parce qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, hélas.  
Cain se pencha et plongea la main dans ses vêtements abandonnés au pied du lit. Puis il s'assit à nouveau et observa encore Riff, durant quelques secondes. C'était comme s'il cherchait à graver son visage dans son esprit, pour ne jamais l'oublier.  
Cain se jucha ensuite sur le ventre de son ancien serviteur et posa le canon du pistolet sur la poitrine de celui-ci. Les mains du comte tremblaient. Il essayait pourtant de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de la seule et unique manière de retrouver Riff. De le libérer de l'emprise de Delilah.  
Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à presser la détente.  
Riff ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi profondément endormi que Cain le croyait. Il fixa le jeune homme installé sur lui et leva la main pour enserrer le canon de l'arme.  
« - Vous voulez donc me tuer. Est-ce par vengeance ? Allez-vous vous suicider ensuite, parce que vous ne pouvez vivre sans votre Riff ? »  
Le ton était méprisant mais Cain n'y prêtait guère attention. Il se contentait de le dévisager, ne sachant plus que faire. Presser la détente. Y mettre fin. Ou… Mais quelle autre solution y avait-il ? Comment faire revenir son Riff ? Celui qui avait toujours été si gentil.  
« - Si je te tue, au moins, Delilah ne pourra plus t'avoir, » avoua-t-il, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi il se confiait.  
« - Alors il s'agit tout simplement de votre éternelle possessivité. Celle qui vous fait croire que je suis à vous et uniquement à vous ? Et qu'un lien incassable nous unie ? »  
Cain acquiesça, même s'il n'aurait pas formulé cela ainsi. Et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il se mit à sangloter comme un enfant. Il n'avait pas mémoire de s'être montré sous un jour aussi fragile. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de sangloter.  
Riff lui retira le pistolet des mains et il ne chercha pas à le récupérer. Même avec la pensée que l'homme aurait pu en profiter pour le tuer, puisqu'il avait lui-même tenté de le faire.  
Ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Il sentit la main de Riff dans ses cheveux et celui-ci l'invita d'une pression à venir poser la tête contre son torse. Cain se demanda, alors qu'il était blottit contre lui, quelles étaient les raisons qui le poussaient à réconforter son ennemi.

_Please don't let me bleed for all eternity_

_Please leave me be in my own misery_

Cain ouvrit les yeux alors qu'une éternité semblait être passée. Il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'il était seul dans le lit. Le jour n'était toujours pas venu relayer la nuit mais il put constater que ses habits avaient été soigneusement pliés sur une chaise.  
Dehors, la lune libérée des nuages offrait un visage rond. Ses rayons blafards berçaient Cain. Il songea qu'elle était tout aussi froide que l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux et dont il ne pouvait plus rien espérer.


End file.
